Things Change
by fire03
Summary: When the gang saves and trains and abused, but stubborn girl will she be thankful or go on a killing spree?No a href"http:www.ntsearch.comsearchromance in first couple capter it comes in later.
1. Intro

My first fanfic guys so please review and if you think I can improve it please give me ideas on how.

Chapter One:Intro

Beep! beep! beep!

A thin, but slightly muscled arm reached out and turned off the alarm clock._Ah, I don't feel like going to work today _she thought, but got out of bed

anyway.

"Girl get out of bed and take a shower!" her dad yelled.

She hated his voice and she hated him. He liked to hurt her.

"I'm up and getting my clothes so chill," she yelled back at him while getting out a black t-shirt that said ditch him on it and a pair of blue jeans. _Most girls wouldn't dare yell at her dad,but she wasn't going to show him that he scared her._

"Don't yell at me," her dad said.

She ignored him and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Koenma's Office

"What is it now?" Yusuke yelled grumpily. He was still mad that he had to get up at noon on the weekend.

"Well I have another mission for you so sit down and listen," Koenma said.

"Ok were listening Koenma, so spit it out so we can get going,"Yusuke said.

"Yeah I'm tired Koenma," Kuwabara complained.

"Shut up idiot," Hiei said while glaring at Kuwabara.

"You want to start something shrimp?" Kuwabara yelled.

"You guys quiet down we need to find out the mission," Kurama said calmly inturpting the two.

Everyone quieted down and looked at Koenma.

"Thank you Kurama," Koenma said "now your mission is to bring this demon girl to me," he held up a picture of a demon girl with white hair, ears,tail, and she had scarlet eyes that looked like they could see right into your soul. She was also tan and thin, but you could tell she exercised alot.

"She's pretty," Kuwabara said starting to drool.

"Ahem, she is abused by her father and can't escape his grasp therefore you four will help her get away." Koenma finished.

"So your saying her dad is a sicko who likes to beat up his own daughter and we're supposed to bring her here so he can't get to her?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Koenma answered.

"What a jerk, I Kazuma(sp)Kuwabara shall save the lovely lady," Kuwabara stated fiercly.

Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be that easy if her dad was home because he's a powerful demon,but sorces tell me he's leaving the house for two days so those would be the days to get her," Koenma said "Oh and if you have problems getting her to come Kurama is the one to deal with her since he is the most fit for the job got it,"

"hn," Hiei said.

"Yes, but what do you mean Kurama is the most fit for the job what about the rest of us?"Yusuke yelled.

"Simple Kuwabara and you would scare her off by being perverted and Hiei would lose patience and end up knocking her out which means Kurama is the most fit for the job," Koenma stated.

"Whatever, how do we find her?"Yusuke asked.

"Her address is 20155 s. River Road it's six miles away from Yuskue's house, that's were she is most of the time,"Koenma answered "now go and get her and I"ll put a portal by her house so you can get here faster,"and with that Koenma began stamping papers.

They all left for the girl's house with Hiei muttering about saving weak demon girls.

I know that they're probably outta character, but I"m doing the best I can at that, so bare with me. Oh and I won't be able to update until next weekend not counting Saturday and Sunday because I have practice during the week,but I will put more up next weekend.

bye,fire03.


	2. Meeting

Second Chappie! Well I think I could improve my story,but it's just the beginning so I can easily improve it.

Chapter Two:Meeting

Yuma's House

She got out of the shower and got dressed. Then walked into the kitchen and started eating some cereal.

"I'm leaving today pup(that's what he always calls her),but I don't want you wandering around everywhere, who knows what could happen to a little pup like you," her father said.

"don't worry there's no where to go," she assured him.

"how about we have a talk up close before I leave?" asked her dad coming closer to her. _Why can't he just leave already I'm of sick of this crap, _she thought.

"I'd rather not," she said putting her now empty cereal bowl in the sink and starting to brush her teeth really good. A minute later she put down her toothbrush and looked at her dad who was staring at her ready to pounce.

"don't worry Pup it won't hurt for long,"her dad said walking slowly towards her. She just stood there because she knew she wouldn't be able to out run him.

"Relax you'll be fine," he said punching her in the stomach. She standed there with a blank expression on her face she could barely feel what was happening to her, she was just in her own world were nothing exsisted except for blackness and a few dots of color here and there.

After about ten minutes she came back to reality and saw she was in the living room and her dad was in the kitchen reading the newspaper like nothing had happened.She turned around and saw the broken window and then looked at her cut arms._ Hn, he must of threw me out the window_, she thought.

"Sorry ,Pup,but I got to go see you in two days," with that he gave her a smile and walked out the door.

"Good ridance," she said aloud while wiping the blood from her face._ You know what screw it, I'm taking the day off and doing what I want to do, which is just relax and maybe go swimming. _ As she finished her thought she started walking towards the woods.

with the guys

"Well were on River Road so now all we have to do is find the house," Yusuke said.

"It's right here," said Kurama pointing to a small brick house with a broken window, it was surrounded by beautiful oak trees and you could hear the sound of a river running through the woods somewhere. Everyone just stared and started walking towards the house.

When they were close to the house they all started to observe the broken window, with Hiei pretending like he wasn't interested at all. It looked like someone had been shoved out the window since there was blood on the glass. Also when looking through the window the house looked like a tornado had been through it. There was broken glass all over the floor from broken pictures, some of the furniture was on it's side and the t.v. had been smashed.

"wow, if this is the result of a fight that girl has got to be hurt."Yusuke said .

"well duh Yuskue that's kinda obvious," Kuwabara said.

"we need to hurry up and find her if she's bleeding a lot and has not atleast bandaged it she might die from blood loss," Kurama said.

"Okay well lets check the woods first it doesn't look like anyone's in the house."Yusuke said.

They all nodded and walked into the forest to look for the demon girl.

in the woods with Yuma

She found a nice spot to sit down and sat down. The sun was shining down on her and there was a gentle breeze moving her hair back and fourth. The river was glistening and making a soothing noise and within 15 minutes of laying down she was

in a peaceful sleep.

in wood with the guys

"There she is," Kurama said pointing to a demon who looked exactly like the demon in the picture except for the cuts and blood she now had on her.

"Aw! look at what the jerk did to her," Kuwabara yelled.

"Shh, don't wake her up,"Yusuke said.

"Well I'm going to heal her and then we can go to Koenma's," Kurama said beginning to heal the sleeping girl.

The others looked around and gazed at the beautiful scenery while Kurama healed the still sleeping demon.When Kurama was done he picked up the demon girl and started carrying her to the portal,Yusuke and Kuwabara started snickering and Hiei smirked when the girl snuggled closer to him mummbling something about roses, Kurama just blushed and walked into the portal.

Koenma's Office

Kurama stepped through the portal with the demon girl in his arms and the rest followed.

"We got her," Kurama said.

"Good now gently wake her up,"Koenma ordered.

Kurama shook her lightly until she began to wake up. When she was awake she purposely rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow, that hurt," she said to herself while blinking away the sleep. When she was fully awake she stared at Kurama and then one by one stared at Yuskue, Kuwabara,and then Hiei. Her gaze stayed on Hiei.

"Were am I?" she asked Hiei.

"hn," Hiei said.

"your in Koenma's Office," Kurama said for Hiei."and this is Yusuke,Kuwabara,and Hiei. My name is Kurama."

"Ahem, I'm Koenma and you are here because we found out what was happening to you and decided to save you,"Koenma said.

"hn, I don't need your help I'm fine," she said rudely "now if you don't mind I'm leaving,"

"Sorry,but you can't leave," Koenma said "I need you to stay with them," he said pointing to the gang.

"I don't care what you want, I'm leaving," she said while walking towards the door.

He He He, will they let her leave? Probably not,but anyway I hope you liked the chapter .

Bye fire03.


	3. Aruging

Yeah! Third Chappie! Anyway thanks for the rewiews and I hope you keep enjoying the story.Although you might not,I don't know yet.

Chapter 3:Arguing(sp)

Review:

" I don't a crap what you want I'm going home," she said walking towards the door.

End Review

"Hiei," Koenma said.

"hn,"Hiei said and appeard right infront of the demon girl blocking her exit.

"What's your name?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't remember," she answered.

"You don't remember your own name?" Yusuke asked not beliveing her.

"No!," she yelled obviously aggravated by all the questions.

"What would you like us to call you?"asked Kurama.

"I want you to call me Skye,"she answered still aggravated and with that she pushed Hiei aside and and walked once more toward the door.

In less than a minute she was on the floor with Hiei's kanta at her throat.

"You shouldn't of shoved me onna," Hiei said venomously while glaring at her.

She just layed there not moving while a memory pasted through her head.

FLASHBACK:

"look what you did! Why do you always have to be so clumsy!?" her dad bellowed to a nine year old Skye._She had just accidently spilled her glass of milk and was now terrified that her dad might hurt her._

I'm s-sorry dad please don't hurt me,"Skye begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you,I just want to have a nice little talk to you up close," her dad said in that soothing voice that scared her more than anything. He walked slowly towards her letting her panic for awhile then he came up to her and she closed her eyes, the next thing she saw was darkness.

END FLASHBACK.

"Skye?"Koenma said loudly, awakening her from her daze.

"What?" she asked tired of being held down by a sword and defiently tired of Koenma.

"If you'll promise not to run away Hiei will take the sword away from your throat," Koenma said.

"I don't have to promise anything, but you better get Mr.Firecracker here away from me or when I do get up someones going to feel a lot of pain," Skye said keeping her main focous on Koenma.

"Your really not in the position to threaten right now,"Koenma said "because I can assure you Hiei wouldn't mind slitting your throat."

Skye looked up at Hiei and gave him a quick smirk.

Hiei's POV

W_hat is she smirking about _I wandered and decided to find out for myself.

_haha stupid Koenma doesn't know I have a dagger on my leg,but that's alright I'll just throw it at his heart and be done with this mess. _I then existed her mind and reached up her left pant leg.

Skye's eyes widened in suprise and she almost started to jerk away when she remembered that my kanta was at her throat.

"Hiei, what the hell are you doing?"Yusuke shouted at me.

I just ignored him. _Hn, what do you know the onna actually trains a little _I thought when my hands felt muscle under her soft skin.

"Get your hand away from her shrimp!"Kuwabara yelled.

"shut up idiots she's got a dagger I'm just trying to find it,"I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yusuke relax.

"I don't care, your violating her personal space,"Kuwabara said.

"Calm down Kuwbara, we need the dagger unless you want to end up dead,"Kurama said.

At that moment I figured out that it must be on the other leg since I haven't found it yet, so I switched legs. When I did this, Skye's eyes seemed to light with hatred.I knew that this was were the knife was and just smirked at her.At that moment my hand reached the dagger and I showed it to the others.

normal POV

Koenma didn't even acknowledge the dagger."You will live with Yusuke and you won't reck his house or you will spend the rest of your life in jail."Koenma said. This seemed to shock the guys speechless._ He must usually be a pushover,_ Skye thought.

"Whatever," she said " just get Mr. Firecracker over here, off me."

Koenma nodded "Hiei release her."

Hiei got off her and made sure to keep the knife and kanta with him.He didn't really mind being called Mr. Firecracker for now, but he was sure that would change after awhile.

Skye got to her feet and looked at Kurama and Hiei.

"So you got two other demons with you too,"Skye said as more of a statement than question.

"yes," Koenma answered.

" a fox and a half fire, half ice demon" Skye said " good combination."

Kurama looked at her obviously thinking "how do you know what type of demons we are?"

"I can feel your energy and your scent is very clear in this room," she answered.

"You guys will train Skye," Koenma said " you start tomorrow, what time you start training in the moring is up to Yusuke or the guys,"Koenma finished.

"Whatever, lets just get out of here I'm getting sick of this place," Skye said.

"I agree with her on that," said Yusuke leading the way to his house. They all followed since they were currently living at Yusuke's house.

And I'm done yeah! So as you can see Hiei has a nickname how do you like that? I think it's cool! But that's just me. And in my version Yusuke has a very big house with five rooms and two bathrooms and yeah I'll explain, in the next Chapter.

Bye

fire03.


	4. Yusuke's House

Ok everyone Chapter 4 is up and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4: Yusuke's house

They arrived at a large white house surrounded by different kinds of trees and flowers. The white house had a blue outline and different color curtains on each window. The second floor window on the left had green curtains the right had orange. On the first floor left the curtain were peach on the right they were gray.

When they entered she was overwhelmed with the smell of flowers and dirty clothes. The inside of the house was spacious. And if you looked right you saw a living room which was npainted and had tan furiture there was also a

25 inch t.v. with a DVD player and PS2 underneath it. Then on the left side was the kitchen which smellled like flowers even there were dirty dished piled up on the white countertop, the fridge and tove were both steel in color and were on the left side of the kitchen and there was a rectangular table in the middle. Both areas were brightly lit by two windows and lights that stayed in the ceiling instead of hanging down from it. When you looked straight ahead you saw a wide staircase that led to four bedrooms ,all which were occupied, and a bathroom. Next to the stair case was a door which led to the basement which was set up as a room and had a bathroom.

_Wow,_ she thought _thes guys must be loaded with money, but then again there's four of them to pay the rent._

"How did you bums get enough money to pay for this place?" Skye asked.

"Were not bums," Kuwabara said.

"Sure and I'm an angel sent down from heaven,"Skye said her voice full of sarcasm.

"It was deserted when we found it and it looked like crap, but it had the space we needed so we fixed it up," Yuskue said.

"hmm, maybe you guys are smart after all," Skye answered.

"Your the stupid one for not being able to get away from your dad even when he's gone,"Kuwabara yelled then he put a hand over his mouth.

Skye froze for a moment then charged at Kuwabara and punched him in the stomach, Kuwabara flew a few feet then landed on the ground.

Skye smiled and said in an insane voice "my dad taught me two things: one, be strong two: grin and bare it," then she started laughing hysterically.

This caused Yusuke to wonder if she was sand, Kurama felt pity for her,Hiei sorta knew what she was going through, and Kuwabara was unconcious.

She was laughing so she wouldn't start to cry. Hiei had never worried about that because it was jut easier to kill and hate then to cry or look insane.

After a few moments Skye stopped laughing and to the others suprise, she looked embarresssed.

"What?" she asked quietlyto all the staring faes.

"Nothing," Kurama said "do you want something to eat?

"

"Yeah I'm starving," she said heading into the kitchen.

"So am I aloud to eat anything I want or do you guys get to choose?" Skye asked, you could hear her stomach growling now.

"You can eat whatever you want," Yusuke said

"Cool, mmm ice cream," she said when she opened the freezer.

Everyone except Hiei froze at that, sincce Kuwabara was awake he froze too.

Hiei plucked the ice cream out of her hands " this is my ice cream," he said getting a sppon and walking into were he sat on the window sill.

_oh my gosh he did it again _she thought _why does he always have to get in my way? Oh well I'll get some ice cream anyway._ And with that thought she went into the kitchen and got a spoon ,then she sat back down.

She looked at Hiei then gave him her most beautiful smile and then ate a spoonful of his ice cream. "mmm, that's good thanks Hiei," she said.

After bugging Hiei a while longer she brushed her teeth and then went down to the basement, which is now her room and fell asleep.

Well theres the chapter how did you like it I thought it was pretty good anyway sorry I haven't been able to update that fast, but I'm doing the best I can.

bye

fire03.


	5. Part One: Visits

Chapter Five: Visits

Yeah! Chapter Five is up!

The next morning Skye woke up it was dull and dreary outside. The sky was gray and rain was pouring down on the roof top making an unsteady beat. Skye quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When she walked back into her bedroom she closed the door and got dressed in a gray shirt that said _I'm in my own little world... _and a pair of light blue jeans. When she was dressed she walked up the stairs and onto the middle level of the house to see if anyone was awake.

She found out that Hiei was the only one awake and decided to go talk to him.

"So what are you doing up this early?" She asked sitting next to Hiei.

"I don't sleep," Hiei answered.

"What kinda demon are you and what power can that give you?" she asked fornlorly.

He seemed to take this into consideration, then looked at her empty and still slightly bruised face.

Hiei's POV

She's healed alot in the two days she's been here, I think the cuts are gone and except for on her face all her bruises have disappeared and even those are not very visible.

I decided to answer her question since no one, but her was awake yet.

"I'm half fire, half ice demon and I have a third eye that I use for purposes that you will soon find out," he answered.

Skye gave me a little smile " that's probably the most I've heard you say since I've been here. Oh and my power can be pretty dangerous. I have the power of memory. I can cause or cure amnesia and anything else dealing with memory.

Normal POV

" So your not scared that I have a third eye?" Hiei aked.

"No, stuff like that doesn't freak me out," she answered "what about my power aren't you scared that I might give you amnesia?"

"no," he answered. Just then the door was kicked in with a loud bang and Skye' dad walked into the house.

Skye didn't look at all suprised and Hiei couldn't figure out how he had found her so fast. As they were staring at Skyes dad four more tough looking demons entered the house. Hiei stepped forward to block their path.

"Get out of our way shortie the girl's ours," one of the four demons said.

Hiei toook out his kanta and sliced the guy in half. This seemed to spook the other three a little, but they held their ground. Hiei charged at the three forgetting about Skye's dad who seemed to have disappeared. Her dad reappeaared behind his daughter and immediatly knocked her unconcious. Here dad sat down to watch the fight with Skye in his lap.

Hiei found out extremely fast that Skye was knocked out and speeded up the process of obliterating them. When he had killed the three demons he walked towards Skye and her dad, determined to get Skye away from her dad.

Well thats it people for today anyway. Volleyballs over now, but we just got two horses that I like to ride so I still might write slow.

bye

fire03.


End file.
